


Tumblr Prompt Fills (NSFW)

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Cockpit Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: NSFW prompt fills frommy tumblr. please mind the warnings at the beginning of each chapterCh. 1: Galra Keith in heat x Altean Shiro who is fucking loving itCh. 2: Shiro riding Keith in Red's pilot chair





	1. Galra Keith in heat x Altean Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: galra keith in heat x altean ~~or human lance~~ shiro who is fucking loving it
> 
> warning: improper use of shapeshifting, xenophilia, brief mention of oviposition, alien genitals
> 
> the original prompt is lance but i just dont ship K/L so i changed it to shiro whatever....... i love the idea of altean shiro/galra keith so much i don't mind coming back to it later...... hghghhgh

Being a shapeshifter had its own perks. Shiro laughed out loud thinking about how his teachers would react, if only they knew what Shiro made use of the lessons they gave him about xenobiology.

 

“Less laughing, more fucking”, Keith growled from under him, golden eyes glowing in the dim light of their cabin. 

 

Galra in heat was really demanding. They had been at it for awhile, trying various genitals from all over the universe. Keith particularly loved the Balmeran ovipositor, loved being filled with faux eggs to the brim.

 

Right now, Shiro had his Draconian cock in Keith’s tight, wet heat. It was the biggest they tried so far; long and thick with bumps on its sides and ridges by its head. A slimmer, second cock was rubbing at Keith’s clit, making the Galra hiss and claw at Shiro’s back in pleasure.

 

Keith was so beautiful like this; from his matted fur, his glistening lips, and the way his face contorted, head tilted back to show the taut muscle of his neck. Begging to be bitten, claimed. Gone was the Galran militaristic self-control that usually made Keith seem cold and unapproachable.

 

So beautiful, yes. And it was all his.


	2. Cockpit Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: shiro riding keith in reds pilot chair
> 
> warning: improper use of red lion's cockpit, bad pun, bad joke
> 
> i'm not very satisfied with this, but y'know... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Is it just me or I feel like Red is glaring at me”, Shiro wondered aloud. He wouldn’t blame her if she did–pretty sure the chair wasn’t designed for _this_.

 

“She’s not. Shut up and _move_ ”, Keith grouched. Yikes, somebody was particularly grumpy. Shiro obliged and began to move, impaling himself into Keith’s cock.

 

Soon, though, he began to feel his thighs straining from the work. He really tried to make it good for both of them, he really did. Yet… it was as if his mind wasn’t really on the task. There were little things that keeping his mind distracted.

 

“We’re fucking. In a cockpit”, Shiro mused once again. “Your cock in my pit.”

 

Keith groaned. “Shiro, I swear if you make bad pun _once again_.”

 

Shiro grinned, unrepentant, and squeezed Keith’s cock inside him. Keith grabbed Shiro’s torso and began setting his own pace. Gotta love that Galran strength. Soon, they both came almost at the same time.

 

“I wonder if King Alfor used to do the nasty in Red’s cockpit too”, Shiro couldn’t help but wonder, still basking in the afterglow. He just remembered that the deceased Altean was the Red Paladin before Keith.

 

Keith threw him out of the cockpit.

**Author's Note:**

> please direct your prompts and yelling to [my tumblr](http://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com)
> 
> only accepting keith/shiro, keith/hunk, or hunk/shiro tysm!!


End file.
